


Guide Me

by LovelyDollParis



Category: Arcana Heart
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDollParis/pseuds/LovelyDollParis





	Guide Me

I'm sobbing and shaking, but my body's numb; I can't feel anything. It feels like only a couple seconds since we found out; like only a couple seconds for us to hug. 

"Lizzy..."

"Elfriede Achenbach, come this way."

"N-n-no...!" I can't make the words I want to say come out: they're stuck in my throat. 

"You'll be fine, Lizzy. I will too. Don't worry." But you're worried too. They're taking her away so fast. They only took a second to pull her from me and get to the door. 

"That's enough. The less you cooperate, the less you'll enjoy your new home." Leave us alone! Let her stay! Take me too! Nothing will come out. I have to speak; I have to move. 

"E-Elfie!" I run through the door, and cling to her leg with all my might, but one of the guards clubs my head, and now I'm on the floor. 

"You will behave, you little bitch!" 

"Lieselotte, run!" I'm hit in the back, and knocked across the hall, but I don't feel it. I'm in the hall...

"Lieselotte!" I get to my feet as best I can. 

"Go! Go!" There's no one between me and the other end of the hall. As the guard that hit me comes running towards me, I begin moving away as fast as I can. 

"Get back here!" The alarms are sounding, but I can barely hear them this time. I look back, but I don't see anyone; I don't see Elfriede. I stop moving, and, after a moment, fall to my knees. Everything's so blurry. I hear footsteps, and look up. I think it's a doctor. As she notices me, she turns and calls for the guards. I try to stand again, but can't. I crawl away. I have no idea where I am. It doesn't even look like the institute anymore. I can't keep going. I crawl under a table in one of the labs to rest. I need her... Elfie, help me... 

Lizzy.

"Elfie?"

Lizzy, come here. There's an exit.

I hear the wind and rain on the other side of the wall. I feel my way to the other room. I can feel the rain coming in, and squeeze through the window. It takes a couple moments to realize I'm upside down in the mud. 

Lizzy, keep going.

I put my legs down and crawl towards her. I can see even less from mud in my eyes. 

Lizzy.

"Elfie." My head starts to hurt. It gets worse and worse very fast. I fall over in pain. My back starts to hurt too. Sharp, hot pain.

"Ahhh... Elfriede, help!"

You're almost there Lizzy; you have to keep going.

I try to ignore the pain, and keep going for her. I crawl until my head bumps something, maybe a tree. Everything's going black...

Alright, Lizzy. You did it. I've got you now.

I feel a hand grab my shoulder and start pulling. Then I lose consciousness.

 

"I woke up in a small town. I had Elfriede in my lap with the gem."

"Hm. ...That was brave of you."

"Hm?"

"To run and to keep going through all of that."

"Thank you, Zenia."

"I wish I could tell you what happened to me at that time."

"It's okay. I have all the information I need, and, more importantly, I'm with you again... sister. It doesn't really matter how we got to this point."

"...I won't let anything like that happen to you again."

"I know. I will protect you too."


End file.
